As a convenience for users operating mobile stations, and as an opportunity for marketers and wireless service providers, the process of providing geographically relevant information to those mobile stations is an increasingly popular service. The relevancy and/or accuracy of the marketing information is an important factor in the overall users' satisfaction when operating their mobile stations.
Conventional attempts to provide mobile advertising and directory assistance information to mobile stations offer limited convenience to the users. For instance, a user of a mobile station operating within a predefined geographical area does not normally need information about store locations and/or savings opportunities from geographical areas outside of a given radius. Furthermore, delivery of such advertising information must be simple and easy for the user to access.
Existing services also fail to provide practical distribution channels for publishing advertising and directory assistance information for retrieval by a mobile station. Location-specific mobile advertising and related directory information must be provided to mobile stations in an interactive and simple manner. Furthermore, the accuracy of such information may be increased by a simple and interactive automated voice response menu that the user may access via his or her mobile station.